Mega Man X Collection
Mega Man X Collection is a compilation of video games developed by Capcom. Released on January 10, 2006 exclusively in North America for the GameCube and PlayStation 2 platforms, Mega Man X Collection contains the first six games in the Mega Man X series (the second sub-series in the Mega Man franchise), which originated on the Super Nintendo Entertainment System and made its way primarily onto various 32-bit consoles. All six games are action platformers in which the player traverses a series of stages and gains the special weapons of defeated bosses. In addition to these games, Mega Man X Collection includes unlockable artwork and music relating to the series, as well as Mega Man Battle & Chase, a racing game based on the [[Mega Man (original series)|original Mega Man series]] that was previously unreleased in North America. The compilation is a follow-up to Mega Man Anniversary Collection, another compilation of eight games in the original Mega Man series previously released on both platforms and the Xbox. Critical reception for Mega Man X Collection has been average to fairly positive. Reviews have noted it as a competent portfolio of games of varying quality, but have expressed negative comments regarding its lack of additional content. Overview Mega Man X Collection was first announced by Capcom Production Studio 1 producer Tatsuya Minami on February 1, 2005.http://cube.ign.com/articles/585/585735p1.html The anthology was formally announced by Capcom's North American division on May 18, 2005 with a projected release date for that autumn. "Building upon the success of Mega Man Anniversary Collection, Capcom now delivers an even more incredible compilation of games from our premiere video game icon," stated Capcom's director of marketing Todd Thorson. "The Mega Man X series of games has revolutionized the long standing Mega Man franchise. Combining them in a comprehensive package is simply a fantastic value."http://cube.ign.com/articles/585/585735p1.html Mega Man X Collection was showcased at Electronic Entertainment Expo that summer, but was not released until January 10, 2006.http://www.gamespot.com/gamecube/action/megamanxcollection/news.html?sid=6124784&mode=previews Mega Man X Collection contains the first six games in the Mega Man X series. Mega Man X and Mega Man X2 are based on their appearances on the SNES. Mega Man X3, also originally on the SNES, is based on its 32-bit update for the PlayStation, Sega Saturn, and PC (of which only the PC version saw North American release).http://www.gamespot.com/reviews/mega-man-x-collection-review/1900-6142166/ The remaining three games are based on their PlayStation renditions. All of the games now use save files, including the first few titles that originally used passwords only, though upon loading save data, the player is still greeted with the old, fully functional password entry screen, complete with the correct password to access the saved game. Mega Man Battle & Chase is a game that is unlocked after completing the first three games. It is a classic series kart-racing game previously unreleased in North America. Mega Man X Collection also contains unlockable artwork and music. Unlike Mega Man Anniversary Collection, which had different unlockable content depending on the version, the PlayStation 2 and GameCube versions are identical.http://cube.ign.com/articles/679/679253p1.html List of games *''Mega Man X'' *''Mega Man X2'' *''Mega Man X3'' (CD version) *''Mega Man X4'' *''Mega Man X5'' *''Mega Man X6'' *''Mega Man: Battle and Chase'' (unlocked after completing the first three X'' games) Legacy A similar set of collections which have all 8 of the main ''Mega Man X titles known as Mega Man X Legacy Collection and Mega Man X Legacy Collection 2 (with X''-''X4 in the first set and X5-''X8'' in the second set) were released on July 24 2018 for the PC, Nintendo Switch, Playstation 4, and Xbox One and, unlike this set, were also released in Japan and the PAL Region.Mega Man X Legacy Collection 1 and 2 launch July 24th -Capcom Unity Trivia *The music played on the game select and options screen cycles between "STAGE SELECT 1" from X4, "STAGE SELECT 2" from X5, and "STAGE SELECT" from X6. *Some of the unused tracks from Mega Man X5 found on the official soundtrack release are featured in this collection as unlockable gallery features in the form of either standalone music tracks ("Mission Report", "Zero Dead", "Armageddon") or played during the game's staff roll (Dr. Right). Gallery Image:MMX_Collection_Box.png|PlayStation 2 box art Image:MMXCollectionArt.png|Key artwork References External Links *Wikipedia article *''Mega Man Knowledge Base'' article Category:Games Category:Mega Man Games Category:Mega Man X Games Category:Platform Games Category:Action Games Category:Science Fiction Games Category:Collection Games Category:PlayStation 2 Games Category:GameCube Games Category:2006 video games